


How to Name Your Crime Novel

by orphan_account



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You look like the new Bond girl.”“And you look like Caption America.”Worst pick-up lines, ever.A light modern setting AU where Marta is a Spanish-language publisher who helps provide distribution services for Harlan Thrombey’s books, and Ransom is the new CEO of Blood Like Wine Publishing.
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How to Name Your Crime Novel

玛塔读着各种侦探推理作品长大，她喜欢的作家遍布全世界，若论其中她最崇拜的人，那一定就是哈兰特罗姆布雷先生。 这也是为什么她拼尽全力得到了这份在Blood Like Wine西语发行服务咨询部的工作。作为总部的新人，玛塔负责的主要事务是与南美各个小分支的市场部对接，设计行销方案，预估成本。听起来有点枯燥，但不是所有人都像她那么幸运，可以把自己的兴趣爱好变成工作。玛塔乐此不疲。

今晚是一个小型的广告商聚会，字面意义上的小型，地点是特罗姆布雷的乡间别墅。这对一直待在南方，工作后才搬到新英格兰地区的玛塔来说十分新鲜。哈兰特罗姆布雷年事已高，又因为近几年伤病的关系，已经放权退出了管理职位。接替他的并不是他的小儿子，十几年来担任代理首席执行官的沃特特罗姆布雷，而是哈兰的外孙，一个叫兰森德雷斯戴尔的年轻人，这个决定着实让业内人士吃了一惊。玛塔倒不怎么在意高层变动，对她来说，哈兰永远是Blood Like Wine的核心，他是写故事的人，而其他人，无论是沃特还是什么兰森，他们的作用与自己差不多。

在纸媒式微的时代，电子出版以崭新的面貌为出版业带来了生机。纵使哈兰仍然拒绝出售影视改编权，他也不得不承认，公司必须朝着数字阅读的方向进行改革。这也是今晚聚会的目的，玛塔想，他们需要更多创新形式的广告来吸引年轻的读者群。“这差不多是那位新任CEO的主意” ，她的同事佛兰小声地八卦着，“我听说他是个信托基金混蛋，被家里宠坏了，从Ivy毕业后一直就没固定工作”，佛兰夸张地感叹道， “虽然他上任后的表现不错，但还是，噢，可怜的哈兰。” 玛塔无奈地笑了笑，拒绝了佛兰“再来一杯香槟”的提议，朝着房外走去。她打算透个气再与各位广告商周旋，毕竟她的酒量很浅，半杯Veuve Clicquot就足以让她晕晕乎乎了。

玛塔站在开放的露台上，感受着微凉的夜风，着迷地望着远处延绵的森林。如此美丽的景致，难怪哈兰在上世纪愿意花大价钱把这座庄园从巴基斯坦富商手里买过来。“可恶的有钱人”，她带着喜爱之情，摇了摇头。

“噗嗤”，玛塔听到背后传来了一个男人的笑声，她尴尬地转过头。对方身材高大，穿着一件奶白色的针织毛衣，他的脸隐在黑暗中，看不真切。

“呃，我打扰到你了吗？”玛塔小心翼翼地询问道，祈祷自己可别无意中得罪了哪位大客户。

男人向前走近了几步，玛塔这才看清他那悉心修剪的棕金色头发，英俊的面庞，碧蓝色的眼睛，以及手上拿着的……一袋焦糖饼干？

“有没有人说你长得像新007电影里的邦德女郎？”男人突然说道。

“那有没有人说你长得像漫威电影里的美国队长？”玛塔干巴巴地回复。这是什么糟糕又老套的搭讪台词。

“事实上，不少人这么说。当然了，我老家是波士顿，可不是布鲁克林。况且我比美国队长那个老古板好看。”男人向她眨了眨眼。

玛塔心中浮起了一阵怪异的感觉，她把这归结到之前喝的半杯香槟上。“没人说我长得像邦德女郎，不是每个人看到拉丁女生都把她们当作同一个人的。”

“放轻松，好吧我承认，我只是想表达你长得很好看”， 男人边说边掏出了一块饼干，向她递了过来，“来一块？”

玛塔瞪着饼干，一时间不知说什么好，她小小的虚荣心得到了满足，毕竟对面和她调情的男人如此英俊。但另一方面，她又有些恼怒，为什么Blood Like Wine的广告商聚会会有这么奇怪的人的存在？“谢谢，呃，不了。我还要工作”，她摆了摆手拒绝，往聚会所在的起居室走去。身后男人又大笑了起来，“天呐，只是一块饼干，我还没有请你喝一杯呢。”

当晚剩余的时光，玛塔对自己的工作效率感到十分满意。在她和同事的共同努力下，他们与几个广告商敲定了新项目的合作意向。唯一美中不足的是徘徊在她脑中的纠结：我为什么没有问那个男人的名字呢。

临近十点半，聚会的人陆陆续续地散去了。正当玛塔收拾好大衣，打算叫车离开时，她被哈兰喊到了书房。哈兰今天的身体状况不错，虽然作为主人，他只有在聚会开始时露脸，与大家简单地寒暄过几句。玛塔和哈兰的神奇友谊始于一年前的另一场聚会，那时她作为在场唯一一个在Go这个游戏上打败大老板的人，名声大噪。从此在公司，只要两人有空又碰面，他们就会心照不宣地玩一局。

“哈兰，今天过得怎……？”话音未落，玛塔看到书房里的另一个人，怔住了。

“啊，玛塔，过来过来。这是兰森，我的外孙。”哈兰热情地向玛塔介绍着。

兰森露出了一个标准的笑容，他歪着头，“这位是……？”

“她就是我和你说过很多次的，除你之外能在下棋时赢我的孩子。”

“很高兴见到你，卡布瑞拉小姐。”兰森装作第一次见面，彬彬有礼地向她挥了挥手，“作为Blood Like Wine的新CEO，我为我们拥有你这么优秀的员工感到骄傲。”

“我想我该说谢谢？我也很高兴认识你，德雷斯戴尔先生”，混账，玛塔堆起一个假笑。

“事实上”，哈兰宣布道，“兰森会参与到我下一部的小说。”老人朝玛塔眨了眨眼，“目前这还是个秘密。”

******

一小时过后，玛塔带着爆炸般的信息量走出了书房。哈兰告诉她了下一部新作品的情节设定，其中的布局手法灵感，来自兰森（作为哈兰的外孙，他也是个推理侦探迷）。光是回想这个故事，就足以让书迷玛塔热血沸腾了。她只是不理解，为什么哈兰愿意与自己讨论这等同商业机密的剧透。

“我外公很喜欢你”，兰森发动了他的跑车，垂眼说道。在哈兰的要求下，他今晚的最后一个任务是送玛塔回家。“他之前提到你很多次，我都听烦了”，兰森踩了一脚油门，“不过今天我终于明白了。”

“我很期待他的新小说。”

“嗯，你提出的关于小护士这个角色的几个细节非常好”，兰森扭头看了她一眼，叹了口气，“这应该是哈兰最后一本小说了。他的身体状况……其实并没有看起来那么好。”

玛塔感到自己的心抽痛了一下，她想到小说里那个死去的推理名作家，“所以书里的受害人……”

“我的外公，即使是在推理小说的虚拟世界，也必须来一个戏剧性的退场。”

一时间，除了风声和引擎声，车里静悄悄的。还是玛塔率先打破了沉默，“这部小说有标题吗？”

兰森调皮地笑了起来，“你看到了哈兰摆的那圈刀了吗，他总是嘲笑我分不清真刀和舞台道具。要我说，摆设就足以说明问题了，每个来我们家的客人都会揶揄那个铁王座。”

“所以……”

“对……”

“Knives Out/Puñales por la espalda！”他俩异口同声地说道。

******

“噢，还有一件事，”兰森推开门，目送玛塔下车。

”什么？“

“愿意与我约会吗？”


End file.
